


Until It Hurts

by Lynn_Winchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Complicated Relationships, Danger, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Intense, Kidnapping, Love, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Winchester/pseuds/Lynn_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader was born just before her mother Claudia died. She grew up happily with her father, Sheriff Stilinski, and her big brother Stiles. The sheriff was always a bit distant with his children, so naturally, the siblings clung to each other. After a terrible attack, the reader was separated from her beloved brother, and taken by Derek Hale to be kept safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally AU.   
> The TV show timeline does not apply.   
> I am using locations and characters only. So! Here is a bit of helpful info!  
> Stiles has a younger sister, that's you! You skipped a grade though, so you are in the same class year as the main gang. Derek Hale had his own pack, but most were slaughtered. The only beta he has left is Isaac Lahey. Lydia is your best friend, and yes, Stiles has a thing for her.

"Okay you two, stay here and try not to cause any trouble. No listening in on the police scanner, no stalking the crime scene, and please, do not hack the systems again to try figuring this out. Got it?" Sheriff Stilinski told his two teens. Stiles rolled his eyes and nodded before glancing to you. 

"Okay dad, we won't." You agreed hesitantly, knowing full well that you and Stiles were going to do it anyway, just like you always did. The sheriff nodded and walked out, shutting the door behind him, and once you watched the tail lights of his cruiser vanish in the distance, a smile spread across your face. "The coast is clear Stiles! Are you tuned into the scanner?" Your brother smiled and nodded, turning the volume up so you could both listen to the details of the homicide. This was a regular thing for you two, eating pizza, drinking soda after soda, and deciphering the crimes together, until you both grew so tired, you would both fall asleep of opposite sides of the couch, pretending to have fallen asleep watching television. 

The following day was the first day back of your junior year of high school. You rode to school in the jeep like always, and got out to see your best friend Lydia waiting for you. She had gone to Paris for the summer so you hadn't seen her in months, and you were excited to find her waiting. Stiles turned to you, adjusting his shirt and ruffling his hair, turning to you quickly with a hushed voice. 

"Hey, Y/N, how do I look? Do I look okay?"

"Stiles you look fine. What are you...?" You trailed off, looking between your brother and your best friend in the distance. "Wait, Lydia? You are worried about looking nice for Lydia? I thought you got over that?" Stiles frowned and shook his head. 

"No, I haven't 'got over that'." He said a little mockingly and making a face at you. "I just really want to impress her this year...make her notice me, you know?" A smile touched your lips, almost feeling bad for him, so you turned to give him a hug. 

"If you want, I might be persuaded into talking to her for you." In all the time you and Lydia had been friends, Stiles always avoided the two of you, too nervous to actually talk to her. It was kind of sweet, but really sad at the same time. Stiles was so smart, and really sweet, even you had to admit, but socially, he was pretty awkward. "Come on, let's just go say hi, and I'll talk to her later." Stiles nodded and followed you hesitantly, keeping a bit of distance as you approached Lydia and hugged her tightly. 

"Oh my god Y/N! It feels like it's been forever since I've seen you! You look so good! I love your shoes! Are they new?" Lydia was the same as ever, and you had missed her. 

"I missed you too, and yes, I got them online when I was shopping for school clothes. I'm glad you like them." You smiled and gestured to Stiles who looked nervous as hell, while still looking to Lydia. "Oh, Lydia, you remember my brother Stiles, right?" Lydia glanced to Stiles and smiled a little bit with a small wave. 

"I think we've bumped into each other once or twice." She answered, still smiling. "Hello Stiles." She greeted him and his face flushed red while he gave a nervous 'hi', and looked up to see Scott pulling into the lot on his dirt bike. This caused you and Lydia both to look, and for a moment, all you could do was stare. Scott had been around just as long as Lydia had been, and though he was Stiles' best friend, the two of you were friends as well. Of course you wished you could be more than that, but you just weren't brave enough to say anything. Scott got off his bike and started to chain it up, when Lydia nudged you and giggled a bit. 

"Don't drool Y/N. You wouldn't want to embarrass yourself." You nudged her in return with a look of shock. 

"Shh! What are you doing!?" You whispered hastily before Stiles chimed in. 

"Whoa, whoa, hold up a second, Y/N has a thing for Scott?" he asked in a puzzled tone. 

"Oh my god, Stiles, please shut up." you said before Lydia turned and nodded to your brother. 

"Big time." Lydia answered with a tilt of her head. "It's kind of cute really. The little sister falling for big brother's best friend. Classic." Stiles chuckled some and shook his head, surprised to hear about this. Your cheeks were burning, but they just kept right on talking. 

"Yeah, I mean I guess so, but I don't want to think of my best friend getting all...frisky..with my baby sister. That's just...wrong." he admitted, partially struggling to even say it. That was when you turned to face him. 

"Annnnd we are done talking about this. No one is getting 'frisky' with anyone, so lets just drop it, okay? Stiles I swear if you breathe even a word of this to anyone I will retaliate." Stiles shrugged and nodded with a laugh. 

"Alright, alright, I won't say a word." Just then, Scott approached the group of you, greeting everyone individually. Lydia was first where they exchanged a hug, then he moved to Stiles who did a one armed 'bro hug', before he turned to you. 

"Hey Y/N, how was your weekend?" he asked conversationally before he hugged you too. 

"Oh it was okay. The usual. Police scanners, pizza, and homicides. What about you? How is Melissa?"

"She is doing better. They fixed her schedule at the hospital so she is getting more sleep, which means her mood has been great! I picked up a few more hours at the animal clinic, so I'm great too. Pretty soon I'll be able to afford that new motor for my bike." The four of you stood to talk before the bell rang, all heading to class together as a group.

~~~

A week or so had passed since then, and tonight, you were getting ready to go to a bonfire party hosted by Jackson Whittemore. Typically it wasn't your scene, but Jackson invited you personally when he invited Lydia, so you agreed, just to be polite. Once Stiles, Lydia, Scott, and you were ready, you all rode in the jeep to the house, seeing the entire class already partying. The music was great, the food fantastic, and the bar open. Everything was fine at first, until a guy from your class, Matt, asked you to dance. You agreed after exchanging glances with Lydia, moving out to the floor with him. He seemed nice enough, and you knew Scott wasn't about to ask, so why not? Right?

While you danced, Scott leaned toward Stiles and kept his eyes on you and Matt. He sighed before speaking, nudging Stiles' arm. 

"Why is Y/N dancing with Matt?" Scott's voice was a little quiet with a touch of jealousy laced into it. Stiles looked up and shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe because he asked her? Why else would she be dancing with him?"

"I don't know Stiles, are they like 'together'?"

"Absolutely not. If they were, I would know it. Y/N tells me everything, she wouldn't go and start dating someone and not tell me...wait why?"

"No reason...Matt just gives me the creeps is all. There is something off about him." Scott kept watching, and Stiles looked over to him. 

"Scott...are you...jealous?" Stiles chuckled a bit, and stared at his best friend. When Scott's expression didn't change, a pit formed in Stiles' stomach, and he lost an octave in his own voice. "Oh my god you are jealous." 

"Shh, wait, where is he taking her?" Scott asked, watching as Matt led you away from the party, and out toward the treeline behind Jackson's house. Stiles looked and didn't like what he was seeing either.

You followed Matt, not thinking anything bad could happen at all. He was a nice guy, and he just wanted to go for a walk and talk with you. Innocent enough. Sweet even. The two of you were discussing photography, and all of a sudden there was a horrible noise ripping through the air. You both froze, looking around and expecting a dog or something, but what you saw was much worse. Bigger than any dog you had ever seen before, and much more vicious. It was mostly canine, but partially humanoid, and all together terrifying. It lunged, taking Matt down first, causing you to scream and take off running through the woods, in the direction of the house. You had to get there. You had to get where someone, anyone, could see or help. 

The beast was quick, jumping off Matt and taking you to the ground, rolling you over and roaring loudly in your face before dragging it's sharp claws down your left shoulder. The blood pooled and you screamed, but all of a sudden the weight was off you. You had looked up just in time to see a tall figure blindside the beast, and slam it into a nearby tree. You looked over to see Matt ripped to shreds, no sign of life whatsoever. Frightened tears streamed down your face as you cried out for help, watching the new figure lash out at the creature. This new person was broad, muscular, but not completely human either. You couldn't believe your eyes. 

It hurt to move, and the amount of blood you had lost was increasing by the second. You felt woozy, not even able to push yourself up from the ground. You glanced up just in time to see Stiles and Scott making their way toward you in a mad panic, calling your name, but freezing when they saw the other two fighting. 

"You'll never get your way Deucalion. You can't." The muscular figure snarled at the beast.

"I will get my way, and no one is going to stop me. Especially not a Hale." the beast retorted before tossing him to the ground and the fight continued. 

"Stiles! Scott! Someone please! It hurts! It hurts so much!" You called, not wanting to call attention, but your vision was starting to darken, and you were terrified. 

"Y/N! Hold on!" Scott called moving to get to you as quick as he could, but the sound of a tree trunk cracking filled the air, and he flinched. Everyone looked over to see Deucalion trapped beneath it, and just as Scott reached you, you could feel another force lifting you from the ground. You had managed to grab Scott's hand, but it was quickly pulled away from reach.

"Scott! No! NO!" You screamed, and within seconds he and Stiles were completely out of sight. You had been carried off by that Hale guy, in something of a rush. The trees moved by so quickly, making you lightheaded all over again, but still you tried to struggle. "Stiles! Scott! Please! Please put me down! I just want to go home!" You begged and begged but to no avail. Within a few more moments, you lost your will to fight, and everything slowly went black. 

~~~

When you woke, you weren't even sure how much time had passed. You were in a bedroom of some kind, not lavish, but very neatly put together. You moved to sit up, only for a pang of pain to surge through your damaged shoulder. You looked down at it to see it had been bandaged, and on top of that, you were wearing someone else's tee shirt, and a pair of sweatpants. You tried to take in your new surroundings, but someone knocked and entered before you could process it all. 

"Hey there." A tall, unfamiliar, male said lightly. "I'm Isaac. Nice to meet you. Sorry about the whole...you getting kidnapped thing."

"What happened to me?" You asked as panic started to fill your chemo signals. Isaac noticed and took a few steps forward to stand at your bedside. He sat down beside you and 'shh'ed you gently, checking your forehead for a fever with the back of his hand. 

"You're safe here, don't worry. You actually managed to get yourself caught up in a pretty nasty fight. Deucalion attacked you and your friend in the woods to prove a point to another alpha. Derek jumped in and put him down long enough to save you, but that gash in your shoulder is deep. I take it you've noticed the lack of human traits right?" he asked with a cock of his brow. You nodded hesitantly, wrapping your good arm around your torso and letting him explain. You had seen more than enough to believe what he was saying. "Typically it takes a bite from an alpha to turn a human, but Deucalion is an alpha of alphas, and if a scratch is deep enough, it could easily turn someone as well. Derek had to take you away from your home, otherwise you could potentially kill everyone you've ever cared about. If you did turn that is, but we won't know if it did or didn't for awhile yet. He didn't just protect you, but he protected your family and friends as well."

You sat with Isaac for a long while, asking questions, getting answers, and feeling sick knowing Stiles was probably having a fit not knowing what had happened to you. 

"Can I call my brother?"

"Sorry Y/N, we can't let you do that. I know it's hard, but if anyone knows then they might come for you, and if they do that then everything Derek did will have been pointless. If Deucalion thinks you've changed, he'll be after you too."

"So when can I go home?"

"I don't know...when it's safe I suppose. If he didn't turn you, he'll want to kill you for good measure. He is sick like that. My guess is after he is dead. It could be a day, or a week, or even a month, if not longer. That's up to whomever can bring him down. Derek is trying to find a True Alpha to do it as we speak."

"So there's no telling how long I'll be stuck here? What about my brother? What about my dad?"

"The further from them you are, the safer they stay."

~~~

It took a long time for you to come out of your room, but when you did, you came face to face with Derek who was in the kitchen, speaking with another man.

"Well, well, here is the little flower. Hello sweetheart, I'm Peter Hale." You half nodded to him, keeping behind Isaac. He seemed safe.

"How is your shoulder?" Derek asked the question, taking a step forward and standing in front of you. "May I see?" You were hesitant, but allowed it, pulling on the shirt to expose the bandaged gashes. Derek looked it over and glanced at you. "Does it hurt?" Once again you nodded, and then watched as Derek's arm veins turned black, and suddenly you felt a wave of relief. 

"What was that?" you asked looking terribly confused, from Derek to Isaac, and back. Peter chuckled and sipped at his glass of wine, saying nothing.

"Werewolf trick. Pretty handy huh?" Derek cleaned your injury and re-bandaged it, before turning to Isaac. "How about you get some food for her. She is going to have to keep her energy up to heal, especially if she winds up turning." Isaac nodded before escorting you back to your room, and ordering take out. You hugged your knees as you sat on the bed, staring out the window at the dark sky. Tears came to your eyes, thinking about your brother, and how you may never see him again if someone didn't kill Deucalion. The thought of never seeing your family again made your heart race, and your anxiety spike. Your breathing became labored, and before you knew it, you were having a full on attack. 

You had been kidnapped and were being held hostage against your will by total strangers, with no means to contact anyone, and suddenly you felt claustrophobic. On top of that, they were werewolves, real ones you had seen first hand, and everything was starting to pile on your shoulders and spiral. Isaac scooped you up and placed you into his lap, smoothing your hair and trying to calm you down while you cried and shook from the attack. 

"Y/N, listen to me, you're gonna be okay. You'll see them again, I promise. I swear it on my own life I'll help Derek and Peter find the True Alpha, and once we help that alpha put Deucalion in his place, we'll take you home and we'll feed into a cover up story so you don't have to lie. I'm sorry this happened to you, but it's for the best right now if you want to live and protect them." You started to calm down a bit, believing what Isaac was saying, because he sounded so serious. He meant it, and a man was only as good as his word right? The food came, and you ate quietly, feeling better when Isaac was around rather then when he wasn't. 

Over the next day or so, they came to the conclusion that you weren't going to turn, thankfully. Peter seemed sketchy, so you tended to steer clear when he was around, but Derek had always been kind and helpful, so you were beginning to come around, and be a bit more comfortable with him. Isaac was the safe place though. You missed Stiles terribly, and it wasn't like you were replacing him by any means, but it made you feel better to have someone there rather than being alone. Isaac was good company, funny, and pretty easy to talk to. You didn't know how long you would be stuck here, but as the days passed, you actually started to grow attached, not just to Isaac, but Derek too. Like your own 'outsider family'. 

Derek was the leader type and you admired his strength and bravery. Isaac was more your speed, able to talk and listen easily, and relating a bit better to you. You labeled Peter as 'creepy uncle' and left it at that, not caring much for him, even as the days passed. 

~~~

It had been a month since Derek brought you here. Four whole weeks and you hadn't left town once. You were allowed out as long as Derek or Isaac was with you, but you had boundaries, and for now, you respected them. Tonight, you were 'home' with Isaac, when all of a sudden Peter and Derek burst into the loft, mid argument. 

"That was the most reckless, pointless, careless thing I have ever seen! What the hell did you do that for!?" Derek was livid, eyes glowing red, ready to launch himself at Peter who seemed nonchalant and bored with the fight. 

"Oh calm down, the bite took, so all we have to do now is wait and see."

"Wait and see!? Wait and see!? You can't just go around biting people and hoping they show signs of being True Alphas!"

"Well I can. And I did." Peter smirked and nodded to you and Isaac, making his way to the armchair. Isaac chimed in next, just as confused as you.

"Wait, what's going on? Peter what did you do?"

"I'll tell you what he did," Derek fumed, "he decided it was a brilliant idea to go around testing a theory! Turns out, he has been biting people left and right trying to find the True Alpha! Of the seven he has bitten, six have died, and his most recent one..." Derek hesitated. "I told you not to Peter. I told you not to touch him."

"That's exactly why I did it Derek. One: because you told me not to, and two: because I feel it in my gut. He is the True Alpha."

"Derek? Who did he bite?" You asked a little shaky, worried sick he would say Stiles' name. 

"Scott...Scott McCall." Derek answered in a low undertone. Sudden;y your heart skipped a beat, and a trace of fear laced your expression. Scott had been bitten by Peter, and the six before him died from it?!

"Derek...no, no, no, you can't let him die! Not Scott! Stiles has it bad enough with my mysterious vanishing act, you can't take Scott away from him too! Please! Please tell me you can do something!"

"Y/N, it's okay. We waited to see for ourselves and the bite took, but that doesn't make him the True Alpha. We won't be able to see signs of that for a while yet, if he even is. Regardless, I am going to have to spend more time in Beacon Hills to train him. I can't have him running around like a psycho and killing people. I have to teach him to control shift and it isn't going to be easy. It never is." You took a shaky breath and stepped forward toward Derek, relieved that Scott was alright, but just a little nostalgic. 

"I know I can't talk to them...but could you somehow tell them that I'm okay? That I'm at least alive? I know my brother and he can't handle not knowing if I'm dead or not. Not after we lost our mom. Please Derek. You don't have to say everything, just tell them I'm alive." Derek felt bad seeing you beg this way, and caved hesitantly. 

"I'll see what I can do."

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments! There are a few different ways this story can go romantically, so if you have a character you think is best suited for the reader, don't be shy! Let me know!   
> Currently with this story, the options include Scott, Isaac, or Derek.   
> Scott: The True Alpha come to rescue the reader.  
> Isaac: The reader's gentile comfort zone.  
> Derek: The alpha who risks his life constantly to keep the reader safe.  
> Your votes matter! Make sure to leave some feedback!  
> Love you all!   
> XOXO ~ Lynn


End file.
